Dead Racers Society
by Opel Vectra
Summary: After winning the Indy 500 with Cruz Ramirez, Lightning McQueen introduces Cruz to Doc Hudson Racing Academy as a racing teacher and fellow student Max Speed is ready to meet his yellow idol...
1. Chapter 1

In Doc Hudson Racing Academy

When Doc Hudson passed away,

Lightning McQueen owns of the academy.

After defeating Jackson Storm,

"The Fabulous Lightning McQueen" introduced Cruz Ramirez to his students as a teacher…

Some of them were so happy to see Stickers's pupil at the academy…

One of them couldn't believe it…

It was Max, Max Speed,

A tuned Suzuki X90 and one of Doc Hudson Racing Academy's best students…

He was fast but his only weakness was her…

Cruz Ramirez…

Since he discovered her in previous season replacing Lightning McQueen,

He felt for her…


	2. Chapter 2

Max

"How about… "Hello miss…"

No, too polite…

"Good Morning Mrs Ramirez…"

No, that sucks….

"Hey there…How you doin'?…" "

Kyle

"Max, you feelin' okay buddy?"

Kyle is a tuned Nissan Cube and Max's best friend,

Max was usually always happy when it comes to racing,

But there were something about Max and Kyle knew it…

Max

"Yeah…

I'm a big fan of Cruz Ramirez… "

Kyle

"So what?

I'm a big fan of Lightning Mc Queen, our teacher"

Max

"The problem is that I'm a huge fan of that car…

Well…Like Lightning Mc Queen and his Porsche girlfriend…"

Kyle

"Indeed,

That's a complicated situation…"

As Max and Kyle talked outside the school,

An old Chinese Master looking car came across them…

"Not if you go on after your beloved racing car…"

Max

"Who are you?"

Ling

"My name is Ling Lovepotion,

I heard that you have a problem about a yellow racing car…

I handle the situation, because I am the solution…"

Kyle

"Then talk!

We don't have much time and I don't wanna have Max depressed…"

Max

"Thank you bro but I'll manage to…"

Kyle

"Listen to the old man Speed Boy!"

Ling

"How respectful you are young people…

Here's my plan: you will enter the next Thunder Hollow race so the girl will be yours as soon as I'll give you the instructions…here's my phone number…"

Max

"That's very nice to you Mr Lovepotion but…"

Kyle

"Thank you so much, we'll call you back…

Bye!"

Max was right about not to trust this Ling Lovepotion…

Because "Ling" was actually Sterling posing as a dating coach…

He wanted to get even on Cruz Ramirez for abandoning him last season but Max wasn't born yesterday and he saw the whole thing…


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder Hollow,

10pm

Lightning and Cruz (who fought her fear of Miss Fritter) were attending another race against Miss Fritter who greeted them…

Miss Fritter

"Hey! Lightning Mc Queen and Lemonade!

Long time no see!"

Lightning McQueen

"Good Evening Miss Fritter"

Cruz Ramirez

"Ready to race?"

Miss Fritter

"Yeah! But first, let me introduce you some new comers…

One of them calls himself…"

Lightning McQueen

"Max?"

Max

"Hello…"

Lightning McQueen

"Cruz, this is Max, the student I told you so much about…"

Cruz Ramirez

"How you doin'?"

Max was too shy to answer but Kyle was right behind him to support Cruz Ramirez's number one fan…

Kyle

"She's talking to you Speed Boy, answer!"

Max

"H…H…H…H…H…Hi…"

Cruz Ramirez

"Is something wrong?"

Kyle

"No it's all right; he just gets weird around girls…"

Lightning McQueen

"I didn't know you guys were interested about racing in Thunder Hollow…"

Kyle

"Well…Since Cruz won against Miss Fritter, we wanted to do the same…"


	4. Chapter 4

Doc Hudson Racing Academy

5pm…

Lightning

"That was great last night in Thunder Hollow…"

Cruz

"Yeah…the students of the academy are so nice…

Especially that tiny SUV that we saw at Thunder Hollow…"

Lightning

"Max?

He's a very good racer also…

His dad is the Escudo Pikes Peak

As he told him everything he knows about racing…"

Cruz

"Really?

Well…

Don't tell anybody but…

I think he's kinda cute…"

As Cruz and Lightning talked outside the school…

Kyle and Max were listening to the conversation…

Kyle

"See, I told you that Cruz had feelings for you!

No go talk to her before it's too late!"

Max

"I would but…

If Sterling finds me, He'll find Cruz Ramirez,

And I don't want this jerk to persecute my idol just like he did last year…"

Kyle

"Max, stop this nonsense and go get your girl…"

Max

"But…but …"

Kyle (pushing Max)

"There's no buts, go on!…"

Max was now in front of the two racecars…

Lightning

"Speak of the devil…

Hi Max…"

Max

"H…Hello Mr McQueen…"

Lightning

"Just call me Lightning…"

Cruz

"Hi Max…"

Max

"H… H… H…Hello C… C… Cruz…

H….H… How are you tod…d"

Cruz

"I'm fine…

Lightning and I are going to train at Smokey's this weekend,

Would you like to come with us?"


	5. Chapter 5

While Cruz was talking to Max,

A truck with a giant claw came to kidnap her but Max sacrifices himself and gets locked in the truck's trailer as Kyle, Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez looks on…

The truck was working for Sterling as he came back in Sterling's bunker in the middle of the forest…

Truck

"There she is boss!"

Sterling

"Great job! Now Cruz is gonna race for me, even it's the last thing she…

What?"

Max

"Hello Mr Sterling…"

Sterling discovered that the truck kidnapped Max instead of Cruz **…**

Truck

"Hey, that's not Cruz Ramirez! That's that a puny SUV!"

Sterling

"Thank you captain obvious…

And that's Cruz Ramirez's number one fan…

Tell me where is your idol or else…"

Max

"Well…

I'm gonna see that yellow car at Thunder Hollow's demolition derby race next Saturday as Mr Lovepotion probably knows…

You will come to the race and I'll bring Cruz Ramirez to you in exchange of racing for you in the next Piston Cup season…"

Sterling

"Young man…we have a deal…"

Max

"Great…

I'll see ya there!"

Max left but gets confronted by angered Kyle who heard everything…

Kyle

"YOU TRAITOR!

BRINGING CRUZ RAMIREZ TO THAT…STERLING!

How can you do that to her?"

Max

"No worries…

This is part of my plan…"

On the D-Day…

Sterling's POV :

"What's taking this kid so long ?"

Sterling came and a wrecked yellow minivan came across Sterling…

Minivan

"Hi there! Looking for me?"

Sterling

"Who are you?"

Minivan

"I'm Cruz Ramirez…

That's written on the back!"

Sterling

"You can't be Cruz Ramirez!

Cruz is a racing car and…

Where's that fanboy?"

Max

"Hello Mr Sterling…

I see that you found Cruz Ramirez…"

Sterling

"This isn't Cruz Ramirez…

You double crossed me!"

Minivan

"Come on, we're gonna be late for the race!"

Sterling

"No!

Wait!

Get your wheels off me!

Help! Heeeeeelp!"

Max

"Good luck out there!…"

Kyle

"You went back on your promise!"

Max

"You really thought I would bring the real Cruz Ramirez to him?…

Naah, there were many racers that called themselves Cruz Ramirez since she won and…"

Kyle

"Speak of the race car, there she is!"

Cruz

"Hi Max!"

Max

"Oh…H…H…H… Hello Cruz…"

Cruz

"Your friend told me everything about what you've done…"

Max

"Well…

I…I heard that former Rust-Eze CEO wanted to get revenge on you so…"

Cruz kissed Max on the front bumper as the mini SUV blushed…

Sometimes later, Cruz and Max who began a relationship even participate in races together…

Name of the team:

Dead Racers Society…

THE END


End file.
